Hogwarts in Japan
by Murasaki Argenteria
Summary: An accident leads to Jirou, Kotaro, Mimiko, and Zelman being pulled into the past. But what happens when they somehow end up in England, and, of all places, at Hogwarts? Well, let's just say that the students are going to be having one heck of a year! Between classwork, homework, life-threatening situations, Rivals, and an a coke-obsessed pyromanic-Vampire just what could go wrong?
1. IMPORTANT! Edit? What Edit?

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU MOVE ON!**

Before Anyone Reads Anything, I would like to note that you should check out my Profile. But Since I'm sure none of you (or very few of you) are actually going to do that, I'm going to say everything here as well... Summarized/Said Differently.

Ok, so, I know I said I was going to revise everything but I've been on hiatus for so long and people have actually asked for me to put everything up as it has been before. So to those that asked for that YES, That is exactly what I am going to do.

However, because some of the revisions were a bit...radical...to say the least, I have decided to post EVERYTHING (at least for the ones that I have the originals for) exactly as they were before I started taking things down and revising. For some of the things, stories might make more sense or Omake's and things (Like Stuck's Theatre thing...which I will be taking down).

On the other hand, because I will be doing this, I will NOT be posting the revisions on this account. I will do it on another account once I can get back into the swing of things. I am only doing this right now because I happen to have a bit of time to do so, and I have no assignments that absolutely need to be done _right now_. Please remember I am a college student/freshman that is trying to adjust to college life, so things may take a little while. However, I WILL NOT abandon the stories I have on this account. The revisions will simply be posted on another account which I will inform everyone of once I find/remember/create one. So please be patient for a while more, and thank you.

That's really all I wanted to tell you guys, so enjoy the old stuff! (And yes, that means these won't be finished... at least, not on this account! I will, however, post a notice when I figure out my other account, so don't worry! You will be getting everything and more when I finally get to posting things again... OTL)

Anyways, that should be everything (Wow, this is longer than what I posted on my profile...weird), so hopefully you can all still enjoy my old juvenile writing!

- Murasaki Argenteria (04.25.2013)


	2. Chapter 0 Introduction

**Hogwarts in Japan!**

A Harry Potter and Black Blood Brothers Fanfic

* * *

**Character Descriptions:**

**Saruka:** A silver haired, grey eyed 15-17 year old 'witch'. Wearing a soft greyish silver kimono shirt and slate greyish silver skirt at the moment.

**Hikari:** A pale blonde, cerulean blue eyed 15-17 year old 'light' witch. Wearing a white and pale blue shirt and slightly darker skirt at the moment.

**Lucifina:**An onyx haired, crimson eyed 15-17 year old 'dark' witch. Wearing a black and blood red shirt and even darker skirt at the moment.

**Sei:** A fair haired man with normal brown eyes, around... 21, possibly; human. Wearing normal shirt and trouser-like pants.

**J:** Authoress; a normal -currently 15 and almost 16 year old- onyx haired girl, with dark coffee brown to black eyes, wears glasses; species: unknown. Casual wear, jeans and comfortable tee.

* * *

**~Introduction~**

**Saruka**: ...konichiwa...

**Hikari**: mou~ Sa-ru-ka-nee! Show some more emotion! You are _such_ an icicle! Geez! How did such cold person come to be?

**Lucifina**: (looks away) Pft-!

**Saruka**: (stare)…

**Lucifina**: …hee…heehee…(holding back giggles) -Bwahahahahaha~! (gasps for air) Whoo~! That was funny. (snicker)

**Hikari**: (pops vein) …(twitch)…Lu-ci-_chan_, please be more **considerate**. We have _**readers**_!

**Lucifina**: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Readers, Schmeaders, I don't see why _we_ have to do this! I mean, we're just figments of 'Her' imagination. (using 'air quotes', just as a raven-haired girl wearing glasses walks in)

Girl: Eh?

**Lucifina**: Whoa...Who...is she?

Girl: Well, apparently, we're just a figment of _Her_ 'imagination' (smirk).

**Lucifina**: (twitch) Not...funny.

**Hikari**: (was running around setting things up all this time, and now comes back up) hai, hai! hajimemahite-zou! ...eto... Who is that girl?

**Lucifina**: Dunno (shrugs), Saruka? (looks over at Saru, who sits at a small table nearby, sipping something -a drink- in a teacup -she, surprisingly, hates bitter drinks, which is/are most teas)

**Saruka**: ...(looks up at the girls with her naturally apathetic grey eyes)...Her.

**HIkari & Lucifina**: (sweatdrop) ...erhm...we know she's a girl...

**Hikari**: Oh! (sees familiar intelligent looking dark-haired man walk in) Sei! Perfect timing! (bounds up to him)

**Sei**: (blink)...huh?

**Lucifina**: Yeah! You can solve this for us!

**Sei**: O...K... but first, it's already past time to start. You're ten minutes late with the intro guys, so the director called.

**Hikari & Lucifina**: (sweatdrop) ...Since _when_do we have a director?

**Sei**: Sin- I don't know, since when did we? (puzzled; looks at Saruka) Saruka?

**Saruka**: Her (points to girl)...

**Sei**: Oh...? Who's she?

**Lucifina**: _That_'s the problem. (scowls)

**Hikari**: Yeah, we figured you'd be able to tell us, since we didn't really understand Saruka-nee-san.

**Sei**: ...I see...So what- nevermind, it'll take too long. Why don't we just ask Dumbledore-sensei?

**Hikari**: Oh Yeah! Dumbledore-san is a great magician!

**Sei**: (sweatdrops) jigau, jigau! (waves hand) That's not it. He's a _wizard_, a _**wizard!**_

**Hikari**: Whups...(sweatdrops) eheh... (looks sheepish)

**Lucifina**: Yeah! Albus is a great wizard! He can help us!

**Sei**: Well, he's waiting anyhow, so why not? ne, Saruka?

**Saruka**: (looks up) Hai...?

**Sei**: Can you summon Dumbledore-sensei?

**Saruka**: (nod; breathes deeply, closing eye-lids; mutters something and begins to glow; ends with shout) ...Albus Dumbledore!

(Flash!; Dumbledore appears)

**Dumbledore**: (peers around with his half-moon spectacles) ...Hm? Ah, Saruka-san! Did you require my assistance?

**Saruka**: (nod) Her...

**Hikari & Lucifina**: Yes! Who is she-

(At the same time)

**Hikari**: Dumbledore-san!

**Lucifina**: Albus!

**Dumbledore**: Hmm...(strokes beard)

**Girl**: Wh-what! (takes involuntary step back)_I'm_ not gonna say anything!

**Dumbledore**: So... You go by "Saruka" -or rather, "Saruka Hikari" more precisely- in your world, correct?

**Girl**: Y-yeah... so? (defiant look)

**Lucifina**: Whoa, whoa, whoa! (record scratches) You mean _she_'s Saruka-ane-chan! (incredulous)

**Girl**: So what if i am! (indignant)

**Hikari**: Eh~? (confused)

**Sei**: (sweatdrop) ...Saruka?

**Saruka**: (nod) ...hai...

**Girl**: W-well, (looks away, slightly pink) it'd be weird for there to be _two_ of us here so... Just call me "J", Saruka's not my real name anyways -neither is j for that matter- but in this world, I am Saruka Hikari by birth, and J is short for Julie, the name given to me by birth in my world...

((Luci, Hika, and Sei sweatdrop))

**Lucifina**: So...You're _not_ Saruka. (looks relieved)

**J**: I am but I'm not really called that.

**Hikari**: Eh?

**J**: Ugh! (smacks forehead) This is getting confusing...Dumbledore, please take over from here! (exasperated)

**Dumbledore**: Ahem! Yes, now, I believe what she is trying to say, is that, she is you -all 3 of you- in a different dimension.

**Lucifina**: O...K...

**Hikari**: I...still don't understand...

**Sei**: I think I do, and so does -did- Saruka -_our_ Saruka...You're right, (sweatdrop) this _is_ confusing, anyways- I think she knew from the beginning...right?...J?

**J**: (nods, arms folded) Yep, basically.

**Hikari**: (looks from one to another) Eh~? Please explain clearer?

**Lucifina**: Yeah, how can we understand all that complicated mumbo-jumbo!

**Saruka**: (intense stare)...

((All but Saruka sweatdrop))

**J**: OK (hurriedly), well, basically, I'm me, the writer, and you're all part of me? (questioning glance at Dumbledore)

**Dumbledore**: Yes, basically so.

**J**: But right now, I'm in your world, so I guess I'm the director, that's why it seems confusing?

**Dumbledore**: Yes, and basically, the writer -you (nod at J)- were writing a fanfiction, but you wanted to -well, let's just say your need shall we?- Well, your need alled you to meet us here, Saruka, Hikari, Lucifina, Sei, and myself. And, well, you get it, do you not?

**Saruka**: (looks at J; something passes between the glance)...

**J**: ...Er, and speaking of mumbo-jumbo... Saruka says we should start . We're way, way, _way_, late.

**Sei**: Whoops...

**Hikari**: Oh no! (aghast) I am _so_ sorry! I totally forgot!

**Lucifina**: Oh screw it!

**Hika**: (gasp) Luci!

**Sei**: Alright, alright, stop! (stern) or do you want _that_ to happen?

**Hikari & Lucifina**: (both shut up immediately)

**J**: Ahem, well anyways, none of these:

-Harry potter

and

-Black blood Broth-

**Lucifina**: Argh! Enough! You're taking too long! Anyways, none of those and whatever belong to J!

**Hikari**: Though we'd like to. -Well, own them that is.

**Sei**: Of course, some of the characters -originals, like us- belong to her.

**Saruka**: ...copyrighted...

**Dumbledore**: Ahem, now then, please, enjoy and review! (pulls out wand and makes a swishy gesture; poofs everyone away)

((Now turn the page!))

* * *

"talking"

'quote/thought'

(author's-me- or OC's comments)

**J**: Oh yeah! -reappears- A warning, if you don't like the pairings and stuff, don't read it, also-

**Lucifina**: Oh shut up! -grabs back of collar and draggs away-

**J**: -Please review~! -calls out as is dragged 'offstage'...


	3. Chapter 1 Unexpected Arrivals

**Hogwarts in Japan**

**Black Blood Brothers**

**X**

**Harry Potter**

* * *

~Chapter One~

-Unexpected Arrivals-

**Black Blood Brothers**

Zelman, Mimiko, Kotaro, and Jirou sat idly in their private train booth. They are going to see some old acquaintances of the Mochizuki brothers, and Mimiko was there as an official escort to bring them safely out of the Special Zone, and Zelman? Well, he was bored, and had nothing _else_ to do...

Or so he _says_.

Meanwhile, Jirou is asleep, his large pointed red hat covering his face, he lay arms crossed over his chest on the aisle seat next to Kotaro. Zelman sits opposite Kotaro, and next to Mimiko. Zelman and Kotaro play a card game, with Mimiko as dealer and 'peace-keeper' in case someone cheats.

"ne, ne, Mimi-chan," says the cute little blonde vampire sitting next to Jirou suddenly during the game.

"hai...?" the brunnette is dealing the next set of cards.

"How long is this trip gonna take?" he asked, as he and Zelman sort their hands.

"Uhm... A few more hours Kotaro-kun."

"Oh...ok."

"Oh, C'mon kid, let's start! Cuz I ain't losing to a pipsqueak like you!" teases the red-headed red-eyed desendant of Ashura, trying to lighten the mood as he grinns, a fang flashing in the mediocre light.

"Nuh-uh! We'll see about that!" Kotaro grins back, his little face determined.

"You're on!"

A little while later, they are all sound asleep, unaware of brewing storm...

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Harry Potter and his two best friends -Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger- run across the school yard, trying to avoid the heavy rain. They'd been back for only two weeks, and the weather was already getting worse. They had to make a mad dash for the Gryffindor Dorms, quickly mumbling the most recent password to the 'fat lady'.

"That was some blo'y weather, eh?" joked Ron weakly, as he removed his cloak and shoes, drying his socks by the fire.

"Yeah, it was," answered Harry, ruffling his sopping wet hair with both hands to make it dry faster

"Honestly!" started Hermione, "The rain was _so_ thick I thought we were going to _drown_ in it!" she said, while wringing her waterlogged hair like a wash cloth, which positively _pour_ed water to the ground.

"Oy!" Ron yelped, jumping back as he got splashed.

"Sorry," she said apologetically, grinning sheepishly at Ron.

"At least it can't get any worse, right?"

"Yeah," said Ron dejectedly.

"You're right," said Hermione decidedly, "It'll let up soon. Good night," she called as she began to make her way up the girl's stairs..

"G'night" the boys started trudging up the staircase to the boys' Gryffindor dorms.

"Night Hermione"

* * *

**Black Blood Brothers**

They were drowning.

Mimiko knew they were, as she tried to hold onto Kotaro. He had already fainted, making things harder. And not only that, they were being sucked into the whirlpool.

'We'll die,' she thought, before blacking out. The last thing she saw was a flash of red, and felt two pairs of arms grab her -and Kotaro- as they were pulled into the abnormally strong whirlpool.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

They were by the lakeside, watching the last of the storm recede, finally enjoying some sunshine after the days of torrent rain, when they saw something -or _things_- splash out of the water.

"Eep!" Hermione squeaked, as Ron near fainted, having seen two clothed skeletons drag a girl with mouse brown hair, and a young blonde child out of the water.

Harry went closer, wand ready, to see smoke sizzling up from the skeletons. He was surprised when one of the skeletons spoke.

"onegai...shade...Kotaro...Mimi...ko... tas...ke...te..." then -apparently- faint...

* * *

**Dumbledore's Office**

"...so they'll be quite alright

"You're lucky, we were able to save them in time. That's all, for now," said Dumbledore, "You may go now... Harry, Hermione, Ronald..."

Three 'Yes Professor''s answered him, and three chairs squeaked as they were pushed back as their occupants rose. They left Dumbledore's office.

"I wonder who they are?" asked Hermione.

"I don't!" said Ron, shivering.

"..." Harry stayed silent, thinking.

* * *

**Midnight**: the Infirmary

Zelman rose, groggy. He still felt like a hammer underwater, sinking. Looking around, he saw Jirou and Kotaro in separate beds to his left. Curious, he got up to look out of a nearby window.

It was night. _Perfect_, he thought, smiling, strutting leisurely to the main doors, he grabbed his black bean hat along the way. He was thirsty, and was craving for some Cola...

* * *

**The Infirmary**: After Noon

He blinked. Looking around, excited. He was in a new place, and he wanted to _explore._

He looked at Jirou, then tip-toed to his side.

"Aniki," he called softly, shaking him, "Aniki!"

A sudden blast -of raw power- threw him into a wall, he scrambled up, and smiled mischievously, "Aniki~" he called again, "Aniki, I'm going to explore now~!"

He cupped a hand to his ear, head tilted slightly, listening for a second.

No answer. Giggling, he slipped out.

* * *

**Hogwarts Corridors**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking along, classes were over for the day (**J**: it's a halfday, lucky~! DXD), when they saw Kotaro doodling on the walls.

"Oy!" cried Ron, "That's th'pipsqueak that was with th'skull faces!"

Kotaro dropped the crayon, and stared at them, as Hermione smacked Ron upside the head.

"Ow! What was _that_ for!" exclaimed Ron, glaring at Hermione, who matched glare for glare.

"That was _rude!_You could've scared him! And look! See? You did!"

"Hey," said Harry, ignoring the bickering twosome, "What's your name? Are you lost?" he said kindly, with a 'don't worry' mask on, while he tried to make sense of an odd feeling he was getting. He knelt on a knee, holding a hand out, as if to a wild animal.

Kotaro took a step back, remembering his brother's words, and slightly nervous that he was in trouble.

They stepped forward, and Kotaro bolted.

"Oy! Come back here ya li'l bugger!" Ron yelled.

But Kotaro ran on, even when he heard a resounding slap, then another '_Ow! What was that for?_' from Ron.

* * *

**Hogwarts Infirmary**

"_Aniki! Aniki! ANIKI!_" Kotaro screamed, bursting through the doors.

"Wait! We just want to talk!" one of the three called, voice slightly muffled by distance, as they chased after him.

"Aniki! Wake up!" he shook Jirou roughly, panic rising as he sensed the three draw closer to the doors, though they were still a little ways off. He continued the shaking until Jirou finally hit him, eyes still closed, unconscious, creating a bump on poor Kotaro's head.

"Oh~! How mean! Aniki!" he pouted, puffing his cheeks up, as he pushed the fist away, "A-ni-ki! This isn't the time to be sleeping!"

Right then, Harry, Hermione, and Ron arrived, bursting through the doors, out of breath.

"Bloody...Hell!" he gasped, "That...li'l...bugger... is really...fast!" wheezed Ron.

Harry walked closer to Kotaro, his breath coming back faster than the others, since he was experienced Quidditch player. Kotaro bolted putting the bed between them, eyes distrusting.

"Hey, it's ok. We're not gonna hurt you," he said, reaching for Kotaro, "We want to help y-"

Suddenly, an arm shot up, gripping tightly onto his own. Harry jumped, and looked down, seeing Jirou, who was looking _very_ menacing in his big red 'witch'-like hat, one eye glowing a crimson red under the shadows of its rim.

"Do _not_...touch him," said Jirou, voice low, as a barely controlled blast nearly knocked them all down.

'_Definitely_ not a morning person,' thought Harry with a gulp.

Finally, after what seemed like eons, he released Harry, and sat up. Jirou looked around. (Hermione and Ron had their wands out and ready)And then...

He smiled.

"Good morning," he said pleasantly, his demeanor completely different than it'd been just a second ago. They stared.

(**J**: Except for Kotaro of course! lol. XD)

"Aniki," said Kotaro tentatively, "Daijoubu?"

Jirou smiled a little tiredly at his brother, "I'm fine, fine. Just a bit tired is all."

They still stared, his personality -as said before- had changed _completely_.

Suddenly, Jirou turned serious, looking straight at his brother, he asked, "Kotaro, have you been getting into trouble -again?"

"Uh... no..." He said slowly, not exactly looking at Jirou.

The raven haired man frowned, " Are you sure you didn't -oh, say... write on any the _walls_?"

Kotaro gasped, "_**How did you know!**_" he cried -aghast.

Jirou sighed, "_How_ many times must I tell you, Kotaro?" he asked, as he suddenly flicked his index finger in Kotaro's direction, making him fall/slam into the ground. "_**Don't**_-" he pointed the finger to one side, sending Kotaro flying into a wall, "-_write_-" he moved his finger again, bringing him to the ground, "-_on-_" he then rammed him into another wall, "-_walls!_"

"Well... Well maybe I should've drawn a panda instead!" he thought, unaware that he'd spoken out loud.

Jirou sighed, exasperatedly, and clapped his hands together, surprising Kotaro as his small body hit the ground, "That's _not_ what I meant," he chided.

Kotaro sat up cross-legged, and turned his head aside, pouting, when he caught his brother's eye, plainly sulking, but still pouting.

Jirou sighed and smiled slightly, then turned to the others, who had watched the entire scene with mixed reactions of shock and horror.

"Don't mind that please," he advised pleasantly, "Now, who are you?" he asked.

Harry blinked, mind blank for a moment, then answered, "I'm...Harry Potter," he said, "And these are my two best friends, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly."

Hermione, breaking herself out of shock, shook her head and stared at Jirou, before blurting out the words "What _are_ you?"

Jirou smiled (**J**: vein pop! XD lol), "It's _rude_ not to ask of another's name before asking other questions," he chided lightly.

Hermione stifled a sigh, obviously, he would be stubborn about this, "Alright then, what's your name?" she asked, putting as much patience as she could muster in her voice.

Jirou smiled (**Hikari**: Wow...he seems to be doing that _a lot_ lately...!), "I am Jirou, Mochizuki Jirou," then, gesturing towards Kotaro, he said, "And this is Kotaro, my younger brother."

Kotaro smiled and waved at them, "Nice t'meet'cha!" he beamed. (**J & Hikari**: Aaw~! 3 XD How cute~!)

"Now, as for _what_ we are, I'm _sure_we can wait until _that_gentleman," he said, nodding his head toward the doors, "shows himself," finished Jirou, as he watched the spot.

A low chuckle sounded, surprising them, and the three friends turned, just in time to see Dumbledore, his cloaking spell unveiled.

He strode over, smiling at them all, "My, that was interesting, Mr. Mochizuki. I, am Professor Albus Dumbledore. And I am the current Headmaster of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Jirou blinked at Dumbledore, mildly surprise written on his face, "A magic school?" he asked, curious.

"Coool~!" exclaimed Kotaro, eyes bright, "You can do magic? Awesome!"

"Precisely," Dumbledore smiled, then turned his attention to Jirou, "Now then, I believe Ms. Granger asked s question, and we all know you are not human. Quite frankly, I must admit, I am quite curious, though I have my own suspicions," he smiled kindly, eyes twinkling.

Jirou smiled, flashing his fangs.

"We are Vampires."

* * *

**Translations:**

ne: in this case, 'hey', so: hey, hey, Mimi-chan.

-chan: a suffix mostly used for close -female- friends or younger children

hai: yes/yeah along those lines...

-kun: a suffix mostly used for close -male- friends or younger children -but mostly male

onegai: please

taskete: help/save me -but in this case we're using 'help us'

Aniki: respected form of 'older brother' or 'big brother'

Daijoubu: I'm fine/ I'm ok, stuff around those lines...

* * *

**A/N**

**J**: Ok! Here's the end of chapter one! All fixed up for ya'll~!

**Lucifina**: (makes rude noise) About time!

**J**: (scowls) Hey! I did my best! Ok?

**Lucifina**: Yeah, yeah, whatever. (rolls eyes)

**J**: Hey... (curious) Where are the others anyways?

**Lucifina**: Uh... They're-They're somewhere... (mumbles)

**J**: Huh? (looks at Lucifina weird)

**Lucifina**: They're somewhere ok! Don't ask me!

**J**: Oh~! (looks knowingly at Lucifina) I get it, they _ditched_ you! lol!

**Lucifina**: (scowls) Stop that! (snaps)

**J**: Stop what?

**Lucifina**: That! _That!_ That-that 'lol'ing sound! If you're gonna laugh then laugh! Don't just say 'lol'!

**J**: Yeah, yeah. (rolls eyes) Whatever... (mutters) But you still got ditched!

**Lucifina**: _What_ was that?

**J:** Oh, nothing, nothing! (innocent look)

**Lucifina**: (scowls) Whatever... (turns away)

**J**: Anyways! Review People~!

**Lucifina:** Or we'll burn you magma.

**J**: ... (looks at Lucifina weird)

**Lucifina**: What!

**J**: I think that would be going too far, Luce...

**Lucifina**: (scowls) Whatever...

**J**: Anyways, as I said! Review please~ 3


	4. Chapter 2 Vampires

**Hogwarts in Japan?**

**Harry Potter**

**X**

**Black Blood Brothers**

* * *

**A/N**

**J**: Oh! Hey! I'm sure you're _all_ wondering where Zelman and Mimiko are -and more importantly, what they're do-

**Lucifina**: Aaw, stuff it! Just-

**Hikari**: Lucifina! (scolds) That was rude!

**Lucifina**: _You're_ being rude, now will you _let me finish?_

**Hikari**: Oh...Right, sorry... (apologetic)

**Lucifina**: (sigh) Whatever... (rolls eyes)

**J**: Hey... I've been wondering... Where are Saruka, Sei, and Dumbledore?

**Hikari**: Well, Dumbledore's at Hogwarts, he had to leave -emergency.

**Lucifina**: And Sei and Saruka sent him back; but they're probably at the bookstore now. No doubt_reading_ and skipping out. (scowls)

**J**: Oh... (blinks) I see... Well, anyways, I just wanted to say that you won't see much of Zelman in _this_chapter, and Mimiko's still recovering, so you probably won't see her much either; Vampires heal _much_faster than humans! Well, that's all for now! See you later with more-

**Lucifina & Hikari**: -Author's Notes.

**Lucifina**: This _sucks._ (mutter)

**Hikari**: Quiet! (chides)

((They begin fighting))

**J**: (sweatdrops) Now then! (clap) Back to the fic! I gotta go break this up. (sighs) ja-ne! (runs back to try to stop them)

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Jirou smiled, flashing his fangs, "_We are Vampires._"_

End Flash

* * *

~ Chapter Two~

-Vampires-

**Hogwarts Infirmary**

"Vampires?" Ron squeaked, "You mean, like- like one o' them bloodsuckers?" he asked, looking faint.

Jirou smiled, "Yes, we are Vampires."

Ron swayed on his feet, aghast, as Kotaro giggled, hands over mouth. 'He's funny,' he thought, as Ron glared at him, a slight, embarrassed blush on his freckled cheeks.

Jirou then remembered something, frowning, "But where are Mimiko and Zelman?" he asked.

"Hm?" Dumbledore looked around, but he couldn't see the fiery haired boy, "Well, I'm not sure about this Zelman, but Ms. Mimiko is in the lady's wing of the infirmary. I believe she is human?" he looked at Jirou, who nodded, "Then she's fine, she's still unconcious and recovering, but she's human, so it'll take longer for her to heal, even with magical help."

"Soo," started Kotaro worriedly, "Mimi-chan's ok?"

"Yes," Jirou nodded, barely hiding a look of relief. Then, looking at Dumbledore, he asked, "Would it be possible for us to see her now?"

Dumbledore smiled, "yes, of course, this way please," he said leading them to the girl's side of the infirmary.

* * *

**Witch's Wing**: Around Mimiko's bed

Mimiko lay in the hospital bed, looking small, and unconcious. She seemed to be asleep, her expression peaceful, and other than the fact that she was now very pale. The six people stood about the bed, Kotaro, Jirou, and Dumbledore closest to the bed, while the other three hung back, giving them a bit of privacy.

"Mimi-chan..." said Kotaro worriedly. Looking up at his brother, he asked, "Are you sure she's ok, Aniki?"

Jirou smiled at his brother, hiding his own worry, Mimiko was a good friend and ally, he didn't want to lose her, "Yes Kotaro, she'll be fine, all she needs is enough rest. Remember Kotaro, she's human, not a vampire like us, so it takes her longer to recover," he explained gently.

"Oh...I forgot," said Kotaro with a blink.

Dumbledore smiled, they cared about this girl, even though she was human. But one thing kept nagging at him, this 'Zelman' had apparently slipped away. 'Oh well,' he decided, 'we'll let it be for now, he'll turn up soon.'

* * *

**A Little While Later**: Dumbledore's Office

"Now then, Mr. Mochizuki," said Dumbledore, his hands folded before him, "If you would, please, give us the details of how you came to be here," eh said, as Kotaro watched Fawkes, sparking a staring contest between them. (**J**: lol! Now that's funny!)

Jirou nodded, as Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat close-by, "Yes, well, we were on our way to see some acquaintances, so we left the Special Zone to-"

"What's a 'Special Zone'?" asked Ron.

Jirou looked mildly surprised... and puzzled, "You don't know about the Special Zone? Well. you're clearly English, but how can you not know?" he asked.

"I don't believe there is such a thing as a 'Special Zone' right now," said Dumbledore, frowning, "I'm sure I would know, Vampires are rare enough as it is, unless it's some kind of secret...no?" he said as Jirou shook his head, "Then I no explanation," he said.

Now it was Jirou's turn to frown, "The special Zone was built in Japan after the Kowloon (**J**:Pronounced Ku-lon for those of you that don't know) children began to appear, years ago. There's no way this can be, unless..." he paled slightly, "We were sent back to the past," he murmured softly, so none other could hear. "What's the date?" he asked suddenly.

"Why, it is the 23rd of September," said Dumbledore, non-plussed, he'd seen him pale slightly, but didn't know why -yet.

"No, no, the year," said Jirou, "I need the year."

"It is the year of 2003," said Dumbledore, a bit curious, though he'd probably guessed the 'past' thing as an option for 'possibilities'.

This time, Jirou truly paled, turning white under his naturally pale skin, "We were sent back to the past," he said, everyone but Kotaro heard, he was so absorbed by the contest.

Dumbledore frowned, while Harry, Hermione, and Ron, sat shock still. There were Vampires before them, and not only that, they were Vampires from the _future_.

The first to speak was Dumbledore, asking, "What should we tell the others then, Mr. Mochizuki?"

"Hmm? Oh, call me Jirou, and no, don't tell them anything, especially not Zelman or Kotaro," he said, glancing at Kotaro, "I'll tell Mimiko when she wakes up though," said Jirou.

"Tell what?" said Kotaro suddenly, surprising the heck out of everyone. Apparently the contest had ended, and he was bored.

"Kotaro!" Jirou blinked, "No, nothing, we just saying about how to tell Mimiko the news that we are no longer on the way to see our friends," he said. (**J**: I know, I know, unoriginal, but I forgot their names... DXP)

"Oh... ok," he said, then pulled a chair up next to Jirou's and sat down, humming cheerfully to himself.

Jirou gave a look to the others, saying 'Don't say anything please'. Dumbledore took the hint and changed the subject.

"Jirou," started Dumbledore, "I was just thinking. How would you like to become our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? We happen to be in need of one right now, and it'll be just until we find a way to get you home," he said.

Jirou looked surprised, "Well...I don't think-"

"Oh! Aniki, you're gonna teach here? How lucky!" Kotaro exclaimed, Jirou looked nonplussed.

Dumbledore smiled, "And how would _you_ like to learn some magic, Kotaro?"

Kotaro's eyes lit up, "Really! Could I! Oh Aniki, can I? Can I?" he asked, excited.

"But hold on," said Jirou, "is that possible?" he asked.

"Why, yes," said Dumbledore, "Vampires are naturally magical creatures, so why not? It's only a matter of control, and I'm sure it'll keep him busy."

Jirou sighed, "Well... alright, when do we start?" he asked, as Kotaro cheered.

Dumbledore smiled, "After you get your supplies and are ready to begin, so perhaps in... about two days? And tomorrow, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, can take you to Diagon Alley to get what materials you'll need, is that alright with all of you?" he asked, peering through his half spectacles at his 'audience'.

"Yes," Jirou said simply, while the rest nodded, unsure of what exactly had happened. They knew only that they were going to take Jirou and Kotaro to Diagon Alley the next day, and that they now had a Vampire for a teacher...

* * *

**J**: So~? What'd you think? Was it good? Bad? Ok? Reviews please, and tell me~ XD

**Hikari**: Uhm... J-chan... (sweats)

**J**: Yeah? What is it?

**Hikari**: You're going to be late for your appointment if you don't go soon...

**J**: Eh? (freezes, face blank) ...OH MI GAWD! (frenzied) You're right! I'm gonna be late! (tries to calm down) Ok, ok, uh... Hikari, I'm gonna have to trust you and Luce to finish up here. Cuz I gotta go~!(runs off while still speaking)

**Hikari**: (sweatdrops) E..heh...

**Lucifina**: Ha! (grins evilly) Anyways, like she was saying, Review people! (scary eyes) _Or boil in the pits of Doom!_

**Hikari**: (sweats) Luci... That's... going a bit overboard... ha...ha...

**Lucifina**: (scowls) Whatever! She left it to us, so I'm doin' this _my_ way! (gloats)

**Hikari**: ...(sweat) O...K then... Anyways please review people~! (^..^-)

**Lucifina**: (adds in) Or boil in the pits of Doom! Aka the lava baths.

**Hikari**: ... I'm just not going to say anymore -but please ignore that last sentence. Thank you~

**Lucifina**: What? Hey! You can't just-


	5. Chapter 3 Fires, New Teachers and Classm

**Hogwarts in Japan?**

**Harry Potter**

**X**

**Black Blood Brothers**

* * *

**A/N**

**J**: (appears out of nowhere) Hey all! Zelman _finally _appears!

**Hikari**: Honto-! (surprised expression)

**Lucifina**: (looks bored) So what?

**J**: 'So _what?_'? _**Zelman**_ finally appears! (then, looking mischievously at others) And he'll cause a_bit_ of trouble in the kitchen! (eyes glint evilly) kekeke!

**Lucifina**: (sweatdrops) But... I though they didn't _have_ a kitchen...?

**J**: (evil smile) Well they do _now!_ (glint)

**Lucifina**: (sweat...) O...K..._Now_ you're starting to freak me out...

**J**: (rolls eyes) Whatever.

**Hikari**: (mumbles to self) Zelman appears...(freaks) _**OMG**_! Are you _serious!_(squeals) He _**finally**_appears! (was secretly a Zelman fan)

**J**: (sweatdrops) Er...yeah... (looks at her weird)

_**Lucifina & J**_(thinking...): She is seriously starting to freak me out... (sweat)

**J**: Ok... let's... just get started, shall we?

**Lucifina**: (sweatdrops) Yeah, she's gonna be like that for a while...(plugs an ear with her finger -Hikari's still going on, spazzing)

**J**: (winces) Uh-huh... it was a **bad idea** to mention that, wasn't it...

**Lucifina**: (sweatdrops watching Hikari) Yep...

* * *

**Flashback:**

_The afternoon before..._

_"Yes," said Jirou, the rest nodded, unsure of what had happened. They knew only that they were going to be taking Jirou and Kotaro to Diagon Alley the next day; and that they now had a_**Vampire**_for a teacher..._

End Flash

* * *

~Chapter Three~

-Fires, New Teachers, and Classmates -Oh My!

**Gryffindor Common room**(**s**)

"How can Dumbledore just randomly give the DA position to a Vampire!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Dunno, but he can, can't he? I mean, him being Headmaster and all," replied Ron, apparently over the fact that there were Vampires in the school.

"Harry," she said, turning to the currently silent boy, "How can you be so indifferent?" she asked, noticing that his thoughts were not exactly on topic.

"U-what?" he started, confused. He had been thinking about other things, mostly wondering how Sirius would react when he told him.

He wanted to tell him soon.

Hermione sighed, "Never mind," then added, "G'night guys."

"Yeah...g'night," Harry said, his mind still off track. Ron had to half-drag, half-pull him back to the Boys' Dorms.

* * *

**Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory**

Everyone was asleep when they got there, and Ron hit the sack immediately, leaving Harry to think to himself.

He stood there, thinking, until he finally decided to just send a note about it to Sirius, so he wrote one, and had Hedgewig send it, then turned in for the night as well...

* * *

**DADA room**

Kotaro and Jirou were settling in for the night. Jirou placed his hat on the small desk beside the bed, and near the alarm clock. There was only one bed, but it was large enough for the both of them to share it comfortably.

"Kotaro," said Jirou, "Which side would you like to sleep on?"

"Uhm..." the little blonde Vampire thought for a bit, then, "that side!" he answered, pointing to the side by the wall.

Jirou nodded, "Alright then, Kotaro. Go to sleep now," he said, smiling slightly.

"Ok, Aniki; Good Night!" he said, and clambered into bed.

"Good night Kotaro," he answered, smiling, as he (Kotaro) fell immediately to sleep. Then he too, turned in for the night...

* * *

**The next morning**

"Ooh~! We're late!" cried Hermione, frustrated, as she hurried down the hall as fast as she could without running. Hermione Granger was_never_late.

Harry and Ron said nothing, as they concentrated on running to catch up to her.

"Hurry up!" called Hermione impatiently, as they reached the DA room.

They stopped at the door. And as Harry reached for the doorknob, he remembered that he didn't know the password.

"Er...Hermione...? What was the password?" he asked.

Hermione sighed, "Oh, give it here!" she said, grabbing the knob and pushing Harry out of the way, "Mochizuki Vampires," she said, enunciating each syllable clearly and correctly.

Ron snorted, "_That_ was brilliant!"

"Oh, stuff it," said Hermione irritably, as she opened the door, "It's only until Professor Mochizuki changes it," she made a face, it just didn't sound right, no matter how she practiced.

Inside the room, they found Kotaro drawing on the floor. _This_ time, at least, he used paper. Jirou, meanwhile, was still asleep.

Kotaro looked up and smiled brilliantly at them, "Good morning!" he beamed.

"Er...good morning... Kotaro, why is your brother still sleeping?" asked Hermione, then after seeing the alarm clock, she asked, "And _what_ happened to the alarm clock?"

"Oh, big brother isn't very good with modern technology," the chipper little blonde explained, "it's _really_hard to wake him up," he said looking back at his brother; he was still sleeping soundly.

They thought for a while, and tried different ways to wake him up, but to no avail. Then, Ron thought of something, he grabbed a cup of water and was pouring it over Jirou's head before Kotaro could warn him.

None of them (**J**: Excluding Kotaro of course) could account for what happened next.

The extreme reaction.

Jirou howled, angrily, "_**WHO DID THAT!**_" he yowled, as something smoked from the placed the water touched.

Ron shook, pale, as they all pointed to him. But luckily, it wasn't enough to burn the skin off like it had last time.

"Sorry," he squeaked.

Jirou scowled at him, "_NEVER _do that again!" he warned, and they all nodded immediately.

He sighed, "So what did you want?" he asked tiredly.

"Er...Well, we were supposed to go get supplies for you and Kotaro at Diagon Alley..." said Harry.

"Ah, I see," he nodded, "When should we go?"

"As soon as possible," entered Hermione.

"Alright then, let's go," said Jirou, grabbing his hat, "Kotaro," he called.

"Coming!" Kotaro bound up behind him, and they left.

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

"Su-ge~!" Kotaro exclaimed, eyes wide, staring, as they reached the center of the alley; even Jirou was a little impressed. (**J**: Not that he'd admit it of course. -grins-)

"Now where did I put... Oh!" Hermione muttered as she searched her purse, exasperated. "Ah! Here it is!" she pulled the paper out of an extremely small bag the size of a coin purse.

"Er...Hermione...what...?" the boys stared.

"Oh, I bought it about a month ago. Useful isn't it?" she asked, answering Harry's unfinished question.

"Blimey! That list's longer than it was when we started first year. How're we gonna pay for this?" exclaimed Ron, taking a peek at the list.

Harry answered that, holding up a full satchel that clinked with coins, "Professor Dumbledore gave me a pouch; besides, if we need any more we can just go to Gringott's."

"Oh yeah," said Ron, "I forgot."

During that time, Hermione had been talking to Jirou, as Kotaro listened, "...then we'll go buy the uniforms first, and some other clothes for you," she said, as they decided.

They walked over to Madam Malkin's. And as they entered, a kind looking, squat witch dressed in green bustled over.

"Need a refit dears?" she said kindly to the student.

"Er...no, thank you, Madam Malkin, we have... a new transfer. It seems his owl was late," said Hermione hastily, covering for them.

Madam Malkin's brows rose, but she said nothing. Instead, she inspected Kotaro, "Hogwarts, right? I'll have it done in a jiff. Stand there please, dear," she said to Kotaro, setting him on the stool.

Jirou thought of something, and whispered quietly to Hermione, "Do I need one one of those as well?" he asked.

"No, teachers can wear whatever they want; as for your clothes, well, we'll just copy/clone them, since you don't seem to want to wear anything else," she said.

"Ah, I see," Jirou replied, looking quite relieved.

Soon, Kotaro's uniform was done, and they went next door for parchment and quills. And Hermione haggled with the owner -who just happened to be at the cashier that day- at Flourish and Blott's for the books.

At the Apothecary, they got a cauldron, scales, a collapsible brass telescope, and basic potion ingredients kit Kotaro would need in Potions.

"Now all that's left are your wands, and an animal," said Harry, "We should probably get the wands first," he said.

And so they left for Ollivander's.

At Ollivander's Kotaro and Jirou got their wands. Kotaro's was a 'Cherry wood, Unicorn hair and Dragon's Heart-string, 7 and a half inches, flexible -as Kotaro always seemed to be getting into trouble. And Jirou's was Ebony and Ash, with Phoenix's feather and Dragon Heart-string, 9 inches, and springy but sturdy. They paid 16 galleons for both, Kotaro's 7 and a half, and Jirou's 8 and a half galleons.

After that, they had to decide on an animal. They decided to chose an owl, as it was the most useful, and more suited to them than a cat -most cats seemed to hate Jirou. At the Owl Emporium, they had to choose between different breeds and owls. In the end, they chose a white Snowy-Eagle owl hybrid that had black feathers on the wing tips and tail feathers that morphed to grey then white.

At the end, they sat at an ice cream parlor, and everyone got a large ice cream scoop or cone and sat there eating. Ron and Kotaro ate their ice creams in a rush, to see who could finish first. Though the rest finished at a leisurely pace.

Suddenly, Ron remembered something, "Hey, Harry, you know that new joke shop opening down the street?"

"Yeah," he said absently, he was the only one who knew that it was in fact owned by the Weasly twins, Fred and George.

"I heard it's gonna open soon," he said conversationally, "Wonder who bought it? Fred and George'll be jealous. They've always wanted open a joke shop."

"Y-yeah, I guess," he said, then, feigning surprise, he said, "Hey, look at the time! Shouldn't we be going back soon?"

"Yes, we really should," said Hermione, as she pushed her chair back from the table, "I mean, Kotaro and Professor Jirou (**J**: Who had insisted that he be called Professor Jirou and not Professor Mochizuki) have to be introduced tonight, and they should have the time to prepare. So we better go," she said, getting out of her seat, and grabbing her impossibly -by muggle standards- spacious purse, which contained much of their purchases.

They got up and left.

* * *

**Zelman: Hogwarts Kitchens; a few hours after Jirou and company leave for Diagon Alley**

He sniffed, yes, the smell of Cola was coming from here. Hanging upside down from the wall over the doors, he peeked though the doors, short little ugly people were scurrying about, preparing the welcoming feast for Kotaro and Jirou -not that Zelman knew any of this.

They were weak, he decided, and chanced it. After all a little fire in the kitchen wouldn't hurt anyone -if he got his Cola.

He smirked, this was gonna be easy, easy as a can of Cola. (**J**: by his standards anyway.)

He started the apron of an elf by the fire; and once they all started, he went into the giant fridge and took nearly half a ton of ice-cold Cola. Of course he didn't plan on being spotted with his Cola, but, half a ton of Cola was a lot. He muttered a curse and fled, taking the half-ton of Cola with him, and leaving the house-elves busy putting out the fire.

* * *

**Dumbledore's Office**

"And he stole nothing else? Only the half ton of soda?" Dumbledore questioned the witnesses, just a tad incredulous.

"Yes, sir, Dobby see all, sir. Pale man wearing black and white, sir. Dobby saw man with firing red hair and eyes, sir. Dobby-"

"That's enough now, Dobby, thank you," interrupted Dumbledore kindly, "You may go now, you were the last, and we have a feast to prepare for tonight after all."

"Yes, sir, Dobby will go now, sir!" the house-elf bowed, and disappeared with a crack.

"..." Dumbledore sighed, sitting in the office, thinking, as Fawkes (the Pheonix) fell asleep. The culprit sounded very familiar, he just couldn't place why, at the moment...

There was a knock, and Dumbledore started. "Yes, come in," he said, opening the door magically. And found the faculty/staff outside, led by Minerva (McGonagall), the deputy Headmistress.

"What is this about vampires in the school, Albus?" asked McGonagall.

"Ah, yes. Forgive me, it quite slipped my mind," he said, "Come in, come in," he directed them all in, summoning chairs. "Now then, allow me to expand on that little tidbit..."

* * *

**Jirou's room**

"I believe that's all," said Hermione, as they finished tidying up, and getting ready. They had to go see Dumbledore soon, and Hermione was nitpicking, as usual. "Let's go now, shall we?"

"Finally!" groaned Ron, as they filed out.

* * *

**Dumbledore's Office**

"Er... Are we interrupting something?" asked Hermione, as they entered the room. The entire teacher-faculty was there.

"No, no, Ms. Granger, you are just in time," turning to the teachers, Dumbledore announced, "This, is Professor Jirou Mochizuki, he will be teaching the Defense against the Dark Arts classes; and his younger brother, Kotaro Mochizuki, who will be enrolling here from tonight."

The teachers whispered among themselves, as Jirou stood there, smiling against Snape's glare. One that -if it had been Harry, or another student standing there, they probably would've expired of fear already.

Finally, McGonagall stood up, and said, in her prim tone, "Good afternoon Jirou, welcome to the faculty."

"Thank you," Jirou smiled, as Kotaro poked his head out from behind Jirou, and looking from Jirou to McGonagall and back. Decided it was safe, and came out of hiding.

"Hello," said Kotaro, smiling toothily, "I'm Kotaro, who are you?" he asked.

"Hello, dear," said McGonagall, lips twitching a bit in a smile, "I am Professor McGonagall, I'll be your Transfigurations Professor this year. Pleased to meet you, Kotaro."

Kotaro beamed and answered, "Pleased to meet you too!"

Jirou smiled down at his brother, and the others could see how much he loved his younger sibling, and with help from the exchange between Kotaro and Professor McGonagall, the ice was broken between faculty and newcomers.

(**J**: Severus-er..._Snape_, still dislikes him though. XP)

They all clamored to introduce themselves to the brothers. Then, it was time for the feast...

* * *

**Translations:**

Honto: really/seriously

Suge: Wow, or amazing, but in this case, it's 'wow'

* * *

**J**: Whoot! Done!

**Hikari**: Yes (smiles), chapter 3 is done!

**J**: Ah~!(stretching)

**Hikari**: Er... J-san...

**J**: Hai?

**Hikari**: Is...is Zelman coming back soon?

**J**: Yep, he'll be back (glint).

**Hikari**: Wai~! Zelman! (claps; cheerful)

**Lucifina**: (walks by) Oh, hey! You're out of your fan spell?

**Hikari**: (blush~) Ah, yes... Sorry about that.

**J**: No prob.

**Lucifina**: Hn. Yeah, you caused a lot of trouble!

**Hikari**: (hangs head) Sorry... (depressed)

**Lucifina**: (sigh) Oh well, just try not to do it again, you really ticked her off.

**Hikari**: ...

**J**: Who, me? (confuzzled)

**Lucifina**: No! _Saruka_! Sei had to clean up the mess she left, and she was being loud on top of making a mess and running around everywhere...

**J**: Oh... (sweatdrops) I see... K, then, jane~!

**Hikari**: And please review, everyone~!

* * *

**A/N**

Wah!(stretch) I've been typing non-stop since Chapter 1! Of course it was my fault for being lazy and missing the last 2 deadlines. I am supposed to update weekly! but...(sweat) Of course I'll still have to type chapter 4, and all but...oh well, I'll just type it later. The deadline's not til next week anyways... Well, I hope you liked it! Things were hecktic, so, it was kinda troublesome. And depending on the number of reviews, I'll decide whether or not to post my other fics and stories. Right now, I have another Harry Potter one staring the founders of Hogwarts and an OC, one Black Blood Brothers staring Zelman and an OC, and a few others -which I may or may not post. Also a fanfic of a story by my friend, Sumba -Oh! And a profile thing, and an original series! On second thought... I'll post them AFTER this is done, though I might post _**one**_ of my stories...

Maybe...

By the way, I'm not reiterating any words I've already translated in previous chapters, so... yeah.

Reviews please~!


	6. Chapter 4 Feasts and Fires

**Hogwarts in Japan?**

**Harry Potter**

**X**

**Black Blood Brothers**

* * *

**A/N**

As I'm sure you've noticed by now, all the previous chapters have been re-updated, and fixed up, and I've finally posted Chapter 4~ So, since there will be no commentary today -at least until the end of the chapter.

Without Further Ado~

I give you Chapter Four!

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Jirou smiled down at his brother, and the others could see how much he loved his younger sibling. And with help from the exchange between Professor McGonagall, the ice was broken between faculty and newcomers._

_They all clamored to introduce themselves to the brothers. Then, it was time for the feast..._

End Flash

* * *

**~Chapter Four~**

**-Feasts and Fires-**

The students chattered away, all were excited. They had all heard the rumors. There was going to be a new DA professor!

Many were relieved, since it meant not seeing Snape everyday -or in some cases, _twice_ a day, as he had been holding up both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Others, though, were nervous, unsure of what kind of teacher the New Professor would be.

Suddenly, all chatter stopped, as the teachers and Headmaster entered, followed by a handsome raven haired man in a large red hat and jacket.

The girls whispered, he was so handsome! With his long raven hair, and perfect pale skin -even the girls were envious. The teachers all stood by their seats, and Dumbledore cleared his throat, causing the entire hall to fall silent.

Waiting.

"Students, and teachers, I have an announcement to make.

"Today, we welcome our newest addition to the faculty, Mr. Jirou Mochizuki -who will be replacing Professor Snape as Dark Arts teacher so he may go back to teaching Potions full time," he said, as the students clapped, cheered, or both.

Dumbledore went on, "And also attending Hogwarts from today on, will be his younger brother. Mr. Kotaro Mochizuki," the students went into a hushed whisper. There was a transfer! But Dumbledore ignored this and went on, "It has already been decided that he will belong...

"In Gryffindor!" cheers went up from the Gryffindor tables, as Kotaro bound up and took a seat next close to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Of course, none of the faculty mentioned that the Hat had been unable to sort him properly, because he had attributes of all houses: Bravery, Compassion, Intelligence, and Cunning. So they had placed him in Gryffindor, where at least he had some friends.

"Now then," said Dumbledore, "Let the feast, begin!" with a flourish, he waved across the rooms and sat down, as they all dug into the food that suddenly appeared.

As everyone ate, Jirou drank from a cup that was constantly refreshed with good ol' japanese green tea, watching Kotaro, eating very little of the food before him, as he prefered the tea.

At the table though, Kotaro tried some of everything, and discovered that if he drank his cup empty, it would instantly refill itself with whatever drink he wanted. Harry and the others watched in amusement as he filled his seemingly bottomless stomach with an assortment of different drinks.

Of course, Fred, George, Ginny, and the others had already introduced themselves to Kotaro and were watching him stuff himself on sweets, before he got full.

"Will ya lookit the kid," said Fred, "He's got bottomless pit for a stomach!" he laughed.

"Yeah," joked George, "Maybe he's replaced his stomach with a black hole!"

They all laughed at that, even Kotaro, who had no hard feelings of being the but of that joke. He knew he ate alot...

Kotaro was having fun, and waved energetically at his brother, who smiled, and nodded at him.

The twins saw this, and grinned, '_Definately a brother complex_,' they thought, not knowing exactly how bad an idea it was to mess with Jirou.

Though they _did_ wonder how Harry, Hermione, and Ron knew about them, but knew that it would probably be a bad idea to ask -at least in public.

By the end of the feast pretty much everyone was in good sport...

Once they were all dismissed, Jirou appeared before the group, and Kotaro bound up to his brother, saying good night to everyone as he did.

After they left, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were bombarded with questions by the twins.

"Hey, how come he's not coming to the common room with us?" asked George.

"He's staying with his brother," said Hermione.

"Then how'd you get to know 'em so well?" asked Fred.

"Dumbledore," said Ron.

"He asked us to give them a tour, and help them find their way around Diagon Alley," said Harry, "They're from Japan, so they don't know too much about England," he said.

"Oh," said George.

"Cool!" exclaimed Fred, at the same time.

In the Common Rooms, they stopped, and were just saying goof night to each other when they heard something.

It was a conversation, and one of the Gryffindors were gossiping about a fire in the kitchens earlier that day.

"D'you hear?" said the girl, "There was a _fire_ in the kitchens today!" she said, in an awed, hushed, whisper.

"No way!"

"You're joking!" said another girl, "That's impossible! Those kitchens are spelled for fires!" she said.

"Yeah, against accidental fires, but not ones lit on purpose!" she said, "Well, it was just something I heard," the girl shrugged, as they made their way up the stairs to the girl's dorm rooms.

The trio exchanged looks, before seperating., Hermione for the girls' dorms, and Harry and Ron for the guys' dorms, going to bed without another thought. It had just been a rumor, after all...

Meanwhile, Jirou and Koraro were visiting Mimiko in the Infirmary when Dumbledore appeared.

He asked whether or not Jirou would attend a faculty meeting that would take place that night after curfew. He said he would go, right after putting Kotaro in bed, and they left the Infirmary, splitting up -for the moment...

* * *

**Dumbledore's Office**: After Curfew

Dumbledore sat down with a stifled sigh, "Now that Professor Jirou is here, we shall commence with the faculty meeting," he announced.

"Around noon today, there was a fire, and theft, reported in the kitchens," started Dumbledore, "Oddly enough, all that was stole was...

"Half a ton of _Coke_. I have come to believe that the fire was started by the same culprit," he said.

"The house elves that saw the culprit claim that the culprit was wearing black and white clothes, and had bright red hair.

"Some even said that the culprit had red eyes," he said, "There are none currently known to fit this description, and none with the ability to do as such," he said, "For as we all know, the kitchens have been spelled against fire."

The members at the meeting began discussing it in hushed tones, as Jirou felt a sneaking suspicion that he knew the culprit. The suspicion only grew, when he heard that only Coke was stolen. But not only that, everything else Dumbledore has said pointed to that one person. It just had to be. And as soon as Dumbledore sat down, Jirou stood.

"Headmaster Dumbledore-" he started.

"Please, just call me Dumbledore or Headmaster, both together are just too long," he said.

"-er... Thank you," he nodded, "But as I was saying, I believe I may know who the culprit is," he said, as the faculty broke out into hushed whisperings, until Dumbledore commanded for silence, and gestured for Jirou to go on.

He nodded, "Headmaster, do you remember when I mentioned the name 'Zelman'?" he asked.

Dumbledore blinked, of course! "Yes," he said, "I do believe so.

"Continue on, please," he said.

Jirou nodded, and went on, "Well, where we come from, he is known as Zelman Clock of the Red Eyes," he said, "He is old -older than me- and therefore quite powerful," he said.

"He is also known for his control of the Fire elements, as he is of the Bloodline of Ashura," he said, "And," he paused, "he also known, for his... a_ddiction_... to Cola," he finished, and sat down.

More mayhem, then quiet, as Dumbledore stood, "Yes, I know you are all probably wondering," he said, "But I apologize now, for not mentioning this earlier.

"You all remember when we had 4 admittances to the Infirmary at once a few days ago, last week?" here there were nods and murmurs, as they all wondered what this had to do with any of what was going on now, but they waited.

"Three of those four admittances were Vampires, the last, being a human, a young lady, is still there.

"Yes, the Mochizuki brothers, and this Zelman are all Vampires. They were pulled here from their time in the future from Japan," he said, and Mayhem nearly ensued with those words, but they knew better than to say anythings, as it was obvious there was more to this.

"Ah," Jirou started, remembering something, "I just remembered," he said, "Headmaster Dumbledore, everyone. I think it would be best that no one tell Zelman we are in the past, as he's a bit..." he trailed off.

Dumbledore nodded, "We understand," he said, then, "Also! I think it is best, that word of today's incident did not reach student ears, for safety purposes."

"That is all. Good night!"

The Faculty dispersed, most to their beds, but others -like Filch- to patrol the school grounds...

* * *

**A/N**

**J**: Wai~! We're done! (stretches)

**Hikari**: Yes, Chapted Four is complete! Though it's a bit short...

**J**: Ma, ii-ka~! 's fine! Daijoubu, daijoubu!

**Hikari**: Well... Ok then... (sweats) But shouldn't we be working on the other fanfictions that you have to revise?

**J:** Oh! (smacks forehead) Doi! yeah, I forgot. Well, ja-ne! I've still got work to do~ (runs off)

**Hikari**: (sweatdrops) Well then... That's all for now...? Anyways, please review~!

* * *

**Translations**:

ma iika: Oh well, it's fine /Well, it'll be fine...


End file.
